medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Misogi Kumagawa
| image = | aliases = None | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | family = Unknown | year = Senior | class = Class -13 | category = Minus | affiliation = Student Council | previous affiliation = Kumagawa's Student Council | position = Vice-President | previous position = General Affairs Manager | manga debut = Volume 7, Chapter 55 }} Misogi Kumagawa (球磨川 禊, Kumagawa Misogi) is a senior of Class -13 and its first student. An executive member of Class -13, he is the center of the new Flask Plan, as well as the leader of the new Student Council created to oppose Medaka Kurokami. Kumagawa is the chief antagonist of the Minus 13 arc. Personality Described as a "Born Loser" who failed at everything, who lost to everyone at everything, which in turn made him stronger than everyone. He was always negative, and could hurt people as easily as you and I breathe. His need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat. He was the type that seriously contemplated killing every human on the face of the planet, himself included. Medaka didn't see that as an obstacle, so she tried to talk to him, to sympathize with him. She never once thought that she'd lose, but she couldn't defeat Kumagawa. Which lead her into her very first shift into Perses Mode. She attacked him and forced him to leave the school, but she still felt crushed by the fact that she couldn't do anything positive for him. To this day, she still berates herself about not being able to help Kumagawa. He calls Hitomi Hitoyoshi his first love and is obsessed with her. He then transfered into Hakoniwa Academy and Class -13. He doesn't understand or doesn't try to understand others, ignoring their feelings all together for example he healed Maguro Kurokami's internal wounds, the wounds that were important to Maguro himself. He doesn't mind killing people and he does it with a smiling face. Medaka describes him as an compulsive liar who doesn't ever say anything truthful. He apparently does have other emotions as he was very angry when Zenkichi regained his sight after he had turned it to nothingness with his minus. He also dislikes another girl whom he sees when he "dies" but more on this is not known. After being reformed and becoming a member of the Student Council however, his ability to break other people's hearts is shown in a more comedic light; simply announcing to all the potential freshman by calling them "minor characters" comically causes them to collapse from heartbreak (though this was done to weed out all the unsuitable candidates for the next Student Council). Apperance Kumagawa is a young man of average height and an average build, with purple eyes and black hair. A transfer student, he does not wear the uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. History When he was a child he went to the same hospital as Medaka to test for Abnormalities but he didn't have any. Even when he was a child he had a negative personality, so negative that it influenced Medaka when she was little to think that living and interacting is nothing and meaningless until she met Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. When he was examined by Hitoyoshi Hitomi, he attempted to bribe her with information about 2000 Abnormals, in exchange to mark Kumagawa as a Normal. When Hitomi refused, Kumagawa pointed out the location of her son, and threatened to "play" with him; Hitomi was left with no choice but to mark Kumagawa as a Normal. Plot Minus 13 Arc Abilities Kumagawa's weapons of choice appear to be many large screws that he can make appear in his hands, regardless of what Minus he has. He can throw these screws with great accuracy. During the Treasurer’s battle, Kumagawa erased his “aura” with All Fiction. Because of this, people no longer feel his presence, a trait similar to Kuudou Hinokage’s Unknown Hero. Minuses All Fiction: Kumagawa's Minus allows him to deny aspects of reality; to make anything "nothing". Because of this, he can undo anything that has been damaged, and thus he has no qualms about being destructive. However, he has stated that once he removes something with his Minus, he cannot return it as it has become "fiction". His ability can even reverse his own death as well as the death of others. He admits that he doesn't have full control of his power because, unless he's careful, the entire world would become nothing. Kumagawa acquired All Fiction three years prior to the beginning of the series, when he attacked Ajimu. At that time, he lost his original Minus, but instead gained Ajimu's ability Hundred Gauntlets, which developed into All Fiction. Book Maker: Kumagawa's original Minus, which he lost to Ajimu after he ripped off her face, and received All Fiction. After confronting Ajimu in a dream, he has lost All Fiction, but regained his original Minus in return. Book Maker requires Kumagawa to use a special screw; a slotted pan head screw (with a - on it), as opposed to the Philips screws (with a + on them) that he usually wields. When Book Maker is activated, the screw stretches to the length of a sword. When he stabs someone with the screw, it turns the target into a Minus by bringing that person to Kumagawa's level: body, spirit, technique, intellect, and talent; all fall to match Kumagawa. Despite the fact that the screw needs to pierce the victim to take effect, the damage done to the body is nearly zero; Kumagawa labels Book Maker as an ability that only soils the heart. Trivia *Kumagawa was voted the tenth most popular character in the series in the popularity poll with 185 votes. Quotes *(To Najimi Ajimu) "I want to beat them. Even though I'm not cool, or strong, or just, or beautiful, or cute, or pretty, I want to beat the cool, strong, just, beautiful, cute, and pretty people. Even though I wasn't blessed with talent, even though I'm stupid and have a bad personality, have bad grades, am misguided and am a good for nothing, I want to beat the talented, smart, likeable, overachieving people. I want to beat those with friends when I can't have friends. I want to beat the people who work hard when I can't work hard. I want to beat the the victorious people when I can't win. I want to beat the happy people when I'm miserable. Even if I'm hated, even if I'm despised, even if I'm useless, I want to prove that I'm better than the main characters!" Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minus